demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikaru Utausawa
Hikaru Utausawa is the 16 year old Japanese Demi-God son of Apollo and twin of Hikari Utausawa. He was born on December 27, 1997, and is the younger brother of Hikari Utausawa. Background Hikaru was born on December 27, 1997 with his sister Hikari. Their mother abandoned them in a Japanese Mall Complex when they were 3 years old. They were found by Moka Tsukisama, who demanded, quite literally, that they be taken and fed at her home. They stayed at Tsukisama Manor for most of their lives, pledging alligence in return for their treatment. The twins were used as amusement some times, as their singing voices were lovely. When Moka left to find her Father, Kiyoko Tsukisama had Hikaru and Hikari follow her. The first time Moka was attacked by a monster, it was actually Hikari and Hikaru's scent that attracted it. The second time it was all Moka's scent. They had to seperate when a Satyr found Hikaru and Hikari and took them to Camp Olympus. As Moka was a child of a Japanese God and Hikari and Hikaru the children of Apollo, their stay at Tsukisama Manor was expired due to the fact that Japanese Gods and Greek Gods dislike each other. Appearance Hikaru has blond hair that if down, would reach his shoulders. His hair is in a ponytail with several spikes. He has blue eyes and is around 5'9. Hikaru is basically a direct twin of his sister, and the two are basically direct clones of Kagamine Len and Rin, in a way (appearance, voice). Hikaru usually wears what he wants, as he really doesn't like Camp Olympus and finds that he doesn't have a place in it, but there are times when he'll throw on a CO shirt. His clothes usually include a hoodie of some sorts. Personality Hikaru may seem cold and aloof, but he's really a nice boy. He usually acts cold to people who he and his sister do not know to determine their strengths and weaknesses. Hikaru and Hikari are usually nice enough to lead the sing-along by the camp fire, but their are times where they just don't want to. Hikaru dislikes his siblings in Apollo, save for Hikari, because of the fact that they "are trivial". Abilities *Arm Blade Proficiency- "Users are able to demonstrate nimble aptitude for arm held blades weaponry. The user is able to wield arm blade held weaponry with great skill in hand condition, agility and moderate attack power." *Siren Song- "The user is capable of emitting astonishingly beautiful and enchanting song/music that is capable of summoning/luring anyone who hears it to come towards the singer." (Shares with Hikari) *Minor Heliokenises- "The users can control, create and manipulate some aspects of a sun's power, starting from its immense heat, luminosity,and mass/gravitational field." Weapons *Two Steel Hidden Blades, modeled after the ones off of Assassins Creed. Given to him by Moka and Kiyoko during his stay in the Tsukisama Clan. They are usually hidden in his sleeves, which is why he wears hoodies most of the time. * Favorites and Least Favorites Food: Bannanas (Like Kagamine Len...they're kinda tasty) Color: Yellow (It represents me and my sister) Animal: Fox (Slick and Sly is just the combination for the perfect animal) Song: Bad End Night by Vocaloid 8 (It's likeable, so what?) Music Group: Vocaloid (Really no surprise there.) Holiday: My birthday (Because Moka tries to see us, even though she's forbidden to directly from her father) Season: Spring (The Season of New Beginnings) Height (on women): 4'9-5'8 (As long as they're shorter than me.) Body Part (on women): Eyes (Eyes are like oceans, hold many treasures and tales, found, when explored. ~ Savani Pochiraju) Color of Eyes: Any, (though anything out of the norm has bonus points.) Color of Hair: Any (Anything out of the norm has a bonus) Color of Skin: Does it matter (We're all equal, I'm not about to judge a person I like by their skin color) Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're smart and slick. Thing About Himself: How he can use a hidden blade from Assassins Creed (In case you didn't know, Assassins Creed RULES!) Least Favorites Food: Ramen (Dries up your skin...Moka told me that once.) Color: Green Animal: Cats (Godamn balls of EVIL) Song: What Makes you Beautiful by One Direction. Music Group: Any Fake Boy Group that says they aren't gay but then kisses each other on the lips on LIVE Television (*cough*OneDirection*Cough* Holiday: Christmas (It's right by our birthday so all of the good stuff is gone!) Season: Summer (Because it's when we were kicked out of the Tsukisama Clan) Height (on women): Taller than me. Weight (on women): Not to sound shallow, but if you're over 200, or even 190... Body Part (on women): Breasts (They aren't everything!) Color of Eyes: Dull colors like Hazel Color of Hair: Blonde (Apollo is full of it) Color of Skin: ...Equality, I don't give a damn...but not too dark skin, like charcoal. Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they depend on their looks for everything. Thing About Himself: How I'm a Child of Apollo. Relationships Moka Tsukisama - Moka and He are best friends in a way, even if Moka doesn't act it. Moka originally took him and his sister in as playmates, but they soon became her good friends. Hikari Utausawa - The closest person to him, as his sister. What he experiences, she does. He'll protect her with his life and she will him with hers. Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Apollo Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Born in January